


Næriniðilâz

by Varaen



Series: Fills for LLA 2016 [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: GFY, Gen, The Valar, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varaen/pseuds/Varaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her rule was subtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Næriniðilâz

**Author's Note:**

> For the 16.04. prompt: Reigns and Rulerships  
> Næriniðilâz is my Valarin name for Vána. I changed the name from Lotsetári (flower-queen) to make it fit better with the other titles of my Valar-fic.

For all her manifold attendants, none among them were elves. The Firstborn were drawn to the more forthright ventures of her husband Arômêz, and even more to her sister’s husband Aʒûlêz. Even Mânawenûz and Mânacheðæz, whose tasks were even more intangible than hers, had a consistent flock of Vanyarin worshippers who did nothing but compose and sing hymns in their honour. How they got anything done with that much background noise was anyone’s guess.

Thus, even after the elves had come to Valinor, Næriniðilâz walked in the circle of her handmaidens, following only the rhythm of her song. Where her husband granted death, she gave life. Eternal renewal was her melody, and she took that duty seriously, even after some of her peers had begun to deviate from their ordained tasks. Balance was paramount.

Her dominion was unnoticed and seldom celebrated. She preferred it that way. To her, a task well done was its own reward. Her peers and attendants knew and appreciated her toils and troubles. She needed nothing more. Everything else would be a distraction. Especially in Arda Marred, those could have catastrophic consequences, and her gift of life was more vital than ever.

The Firstborn called her Lotsetári, queen of flowers, for the efflorescence that followed in her wake, which was just a side effect of her overflowing energy, or Vána, the beautiful and ever-young. As her sister was mother to all growing things, she was mother to all, the ultimate life-giver. Arda thrived, and she was content.

**Author's Note:**

> Valarin glossary:  
> Arômêz - Oromë (lifted from Tolkien)  
> Aʒûlêz - Aulë (same as above)  
> Mânawenûz - Manwë (same as above)  
> Mânacheðæz - Varda (mine)  
> Næriniðilâz - Vána (mine)


End file.
